


Holding A Grudge

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Children Of The Avengers [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cousins, Disagreement, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Megan and Hope discuss how stupid Tony and Steve's grudge over Bucky is... And they disagree.
Series: Children Of The Avengers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Holding A Grudge

**//Megan’s P.O.V//**

“Man, for two grown men, Stark and Rogers can hold a grudge.”  
  


“Tell me about it. It’s kind of ridiculous, when you think about it.”

Hope was right, it was ridiculous. I mean, this fight is getting kind of stupid. Rogers wants to protect Bucky and Stark wants to take him down. At least, that’s what I got out of it.

“I mean, you have to agree; Bucky does need to be punished for his actions.” I commented and Hope eyed me.

“You’re kidding, right? none of this was his fault! That was ‘The Winter Solider!’ A program, not a person.” She argued and I scoffed lightly.

“I disagree. He saw Bucky Barnes do some illegal shit, so he should be the one to take the fall.” I put in my thoughts and she glared at me.

“Are you kidding me?! That’s not the way the world works! He didn’t do a thing wrong! He was corrupted!” Hope disagreed.

“So, you’re saying that Ultron, Loki, Red Skull and whoever has targeted us should get away scot-free?” I asked, trying to get her to see my point of view.

  
“No!” Hope exclaimed.

“Then why should Bucky?” I questioned, crossing my arms.

“Because he’s innocent!” Hope yelled, now in my face.

  
“Like The Vulture?” I asked and Hope threw her hands up in annoyance.  
  


“Stop comparing Bucky to villains! He’s not aa villain!” She growled; her eyebrows furred.

“No, but he is a bad guy. He killed people, Hope! Don’t you get that?” I asked and she crossed her arms, getting in my face again.

“What I don’t get is why my best friend is being such an asshole!” I gasped at that. Hope doesn’t curse a lot. Thor taught her not to curse much, being future Queen and all. But she’s never cursed at me.

“So, it’s going to be like that?” I asked and she shrugged.

“I suppose so.” She glared at me. “You know I’m right.”

“I disagree. You’re not Queen yet. You don’t know everything.” I shot at her and she rolled her eyes.

“You don’t know what I know. At this point, I don’t know if you even know me at all.” Hope looked away from me and I sighed.

“Fine. Guess we don’t see the same side anymore.” I mumbled loud enough for her to hear me. She sighed and walked up to me with her head help high.

“I guess not.” She walked past me, in a very Queen-like fashion and left.

Look at what this war has done. It’s driven Hope and I apart. It’s driven the whole Avengers apart. With Uncle Thor, Loki and Man Of Green off world, there’s nobody to balance each other out. And they won’t listen to us kids…. But it seems that Hope and I are going to fight anyways.

I guess holding a grudge isn’t as stupid as it seems.


End file.
